digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MudFrigimon
MudFrigimon is a Mutant Digimon. Its body is mostly made of earth data. It is said that it may be a mutant that was born from a mutation of Frigimon. As it possesses a gentle personality, it hates battle, but when push comes to shove, it exhibits the power that it usually doesn't show. Attacks *'Heavy Punch'This attack retains its original name of "Great Weight" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Great Weight): Attacks with a heavyweight punch that is profoundly loaded with all of its weight. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, it body slams the opponent. *'Piece of Earth' *'Mad Rocker' (Rock to Mud) *'Armor Coating' (Mud Coat): Boosts attack. *'Mud Ball' *'Heavy Attack': Attacks with a blow with the power of a beast. Design MudFigimon is a humanoid bear made of mud with round buttons on its chest. It has black eyes and nose that resemble . Etymologies ;Tuchidarumon (ツチダルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) . ;MudFrigimon Name used in most American English media. *(En:) *(En:) . ;Chuchidarumon Name used in Digimon Tamers. *Corruption of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon World MudFrigimon is a wild Digimon found at only on the summit of Mt.Panorama. Like his snowy cousin, he uses Water and Battle attacks. They occasionally drop Medium MP floppies when defeated. When Mamemon appears on the mountain, the group of mud-men are nowhere to be seen. Digimon Digital Card Battle The MudFrigimon card is #163 and is a Champion level Rare-type card with 930 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Heavy Punch": inflicts 480 damage. * "Mad Rocker": inflicts 360 damage. * "Piece of Earth": inflicts 320 damage. It has no support effect. Digimon World 2 MudFrigimon digivolves from Gotsumon and it can digivolve into Meteormon. Digimon World 3 MudFrigimon is only available as a Brown Digimon Card with 12/11. Digimon Dawn and Dusk Tsuchidarumon is #152, and is a Champion-level, HPtype-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 152 HP, 183 MP, 95 Attack, 99 Defense, 80 Spirit, 66 Speed, and 43 Aptitude. It possesses the Hard Rock2 and LuckyMedal2 traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. Tsuchidarumon digivolves from Gotsumon. In order to digivolve to Tsuchidarumon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 70% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended a Tsuchidarumon. Tsuchidarumon can DNA Digivolve from Floramon and Mushroomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 60% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended a Tsuchidarumon. Tsuchidarumon can DNA digivolve to Pandamon with Frigimon, or to Tekkamon with Thundermon. Tsuchidarumon can be hatched from the Beast Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MudFrigimon DigiFuses to Pandamon with Frigimon or to Meteormon with Gotsumon and Starmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MudFrigimon is #113 and is a Earth Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Palmon, Mushroomon, and Lopmon, and can digivolve to Pandamon, Meteormon, and Pumpkinmon. Its special attack is Great Weight and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MudFrigimon is #113 and is a Earth Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Palmon, Mushroomon, and Lopmon, and can digivolve to Pandamon, Meteormon, and Pumpkinmon. Its special attack is Great Weight and its support skill is Animal Colosseum which increases damage from Earth attacks by 15%. Digimon Battle Mudfrigimon has a village area named after it known as Mudfrige. In the village, Mudfrigimon are NPCs that sell items or give out quests to worthy tamers of the right level. Digimon Masters MudFrigimon is an NPC that sells time dimension bombs, discs, and food. Notes and references